The conflict of love
by takizawa kumi
Summary: This is for Fox(Megumi) fans! A triangle love between k/m/a Plz check this out!Review too!


The Conflict of Love  
  
Megumi sat underneath the Sakura tree, reminiscing of the times that she shared with Kenshin and Aoshi. The whispers of the calm wind and the brightness of the flowers were in company with her thoughts. Both of them loved her dearly, but Megumi wasn't sure if Kenshin loved her. Kenshin had a dear smile that saluted her every morning and could lighten up the frame of her heart. His eyes, like the never-ending story, could penetrate through her heart, allowing it to melt like sweet chocolate under the warmth of the sun. Whenever his innocent eyes met hers, she would sink into the sweetness of them and would smile at him with happiness. That was how he's very special to her. From the first time he had rescued her, she fell into his arms and felt the smoothness of his touch. Kenshin was very gentle although he was a samurai. His sword was the sword of peace and protection, just like his heart. He would protect those he loved and he would slaughter all of the vile and vicious enemies. His heart of sword was the reason she respected him dearly. Aoshi was the type that could not be judged by the cover because his looks were cruel. At first, Megumi thought he had a cold heart that didn't care for anything except his own victory. However, when he had passed her by at that day, he gave her a smile. It was a solid one, but for once in a lifetime, she had never seen such kindness from Aoshi. Her feelings about him altered all of a sudden after that moment. Two days ago, Aoshi also sent her a beautiful bracelet. It was made out of gemstones, all with a multitude of colors that resembled her alternative emotions. When it was handed to her, it was wrapped in a brown, unappealing paper bag, but when she had opened it, the glimmering bracelet shone more radiantly than diamonds. She loved it so much because it symbolized Aoshi. He was like a brown paper bag that had something very unique and mysterious on the inside. It was his seductive personality that made him seem adorable although he was very stern. For two weeks, he was scrutinizing Megumi at every move she made. She was very graceful and had true femininity all men desired. He was just staring at her with two mysterious eyes, never uttering or murmuring any word until that day, the wonderful smile came along. It synchronized with her expressions until she couldn't help but smile back too, feeling as if she had been awaken by a flower's smooth touch. "Megumi, it's lunchtime!" called Yoshi. " It's a special meal made by Kenshin and you should try eating it in order to see how bad he cooks." As usual, Yoshi was a little pestering boy, but sometimes, he could be really sweet in certain situations. Megumi just giggled sweetly and continued with her thoughts. Then, she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. "Kenshin!" she said with surprise. "Megumi, never have I seen you daydreaming like this," Kenshin said with bright, skeptical eyes. " Normally you'd cook for us, wouldn't you? Well, I decided to cook instead since I didn't want to wake up your reverie." Megumi tried to calm herself down because he would be wondering what was up with her these few days if her words would not sound as usual as before. Instead of speaking, she gave him a smile that gave the charm to the corner of her lips. It took Kenshin's breath away as his hands softly touched her face. Megumi couldn't scold or shout at him for if she did, he'd change his perceptions of her. She then gently asked him, " Kenshin, what are you doing?" " I don't know but it feels both good and strange at the same time," he replied with a tremble in his hands. " KENSHIN! Aren't you coming in for lunch?!" came Kaoru's impatient voice. " Okay, wait," Kenshin said, trying his best to ignore her. However, Megumi didn't want Kaoru to loathe her if she spent too much time with Kenshin so she told Kenshin to better go and eat lunch. In the small dining room, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Yoshi, Kenshin, and Megumi were savoring the food's good taste. It appeared that Kenshin wasn't a bad cook at all! All of the time, Kenshin would have his eyes fixed on Megumi. It was as if they were saying, "Megumi, I love you," in a discreet way. Megumi had to look back at him to comprehend what he was thinking because she was unsure of what he felt. Did he really love her or was it just some small sensual desires? Being vexed with uncertainty, she asked someone to pour some tea for her. However, it was Kaoru who quickly grabbed the teapot and immediately poured it into her teacup! Megumi, feeling uneasy, thanked Kaoru and drank the tea. Again, she was left with doubt.  
  
Night veils covered the blue sky as the stars shone to adorn it. Megumi contemplated the stars and whispered to herself, "What a beautiful night!" However, the night was cold, as she vainly needed someone by her side to warm her heart. Her kimono was thick enough to insulate her body but she needed something to feed her heart like plants needing the warm sunshine. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a soft voice saying " Megumi, why didn't you tell me there were full of stars tonight?" It was no one else but Kenshin. " It's beautiful, isn't it? Anyway, I've seen something far more beautiful than that." Megumi looked at the light illuminating his eyes. " Then what is that something?" she asked hoping for a good reply. Kenshin pulled out his sword slowly and said, " Ofcourse, it's this sword!"  
  
Megumi's hope was wrecked because she wanted him to say she was more beautiful than the stars. She signed and said, " Can you live without your sword even if someone you love gives you everything?" Kenshin smiled innocently with his calm expression. " No, I cannot live without my sword!" he said. Megumi, really horrified, felt that Kenshin wasn't more than a Samurai after all. When Megumi was walking towards the door, Kenshin grabbed hold of her hand. "Wait," he said, wondering how he had offended her. "I have something more to explain. I cannot live without my sword. Even if I have someone I love beside me all of the time, the sword is to protect her in return for her love. Therefore, if any harm is done to her, the sacred sword will protect her. It is to ensure the safety of the woman I love so I can always be with her. If I don't have the sword, she can be harmed at any time." Megumi was inspired by these words of wisdom as her horrified face turned into a beautiful and happy one. " Kenshin, do you love anyone now?" she asked with a light in her eyes. " I used to think that Kaoru was the one for me. When she first saw me, I knew she was head over heels in love with me. I thought no one could love me this way since I was known as the infamous and bloody samurai. I hugged her at the night of my first departure because I thought I'd loved her, but I just pitied her. When I came back home, I had discovered that I wasn't missing her at all. Life was as usual as it was before. Right now, I am unsure of myself. I know I don't love Kaoru, but it's someone else I'm unsure of. I think I love that someone dearly because my eyes seem to synchronize with hers every time I look at her," Kenshin told Megumi. He threw his sword to the ground immediately and it startled her. " Don't look at the sword!" Kenshin said. "I know you hate the image of it! The sword may be important to me for the rest of my life, but it is not important to me now." Then, Megumi felt a peck on her lips as her eyes were wide opened. Her lips were also trembling. "Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, brushing out some hair from her face. "No," she replied. Then, he kissed her passionately with a warm sensation on their lips. Kenshin felt her waist being held tightly by his arms as if he was trapped in sinful sweetness. It was a sin because he didn't know whether she loved him, but he was with her now and it felt great. Then Kenshin let go of her and was breathing heavily. " I'm sorry, Megumi. I wasn't myself. Please don't be angry at me," Kenshin said with heaviness in his voice. " It's okay," Megumi said with a soft, seducing voice. He kissed her again, more emotionally this time, as Megumi smoothed his rough touches. Then he slowly pulled out the robe of her kimono and slowly touched her shoulders. "Kenshin," came the interruption of Megumi's voice. "I don't think this is right. Please stop it." Kenshin came back to his senses and said in surprise, "I think so too. I'm sorry about tonight, Megumi!" He quickly picked up his sword and ran back into the house, leaving her behind. Megumi looked at her loose kimono, pulled it upright, tied the robe and went up to sleep. She tried to forget about what had happened but it was still lingering in her mind.  
  
As the sun's rays touched Kenshin's forehead, he woke up feeling fresh with morning's salutation. Kenshin still remembered what had happened that night but he had to wear a joyful face in order to keep everyone from doubt. He washed his face, wore his clothes, and headed towards the dining room. Megumi walked pass him with her usual greeting. "Good morning, Kenshin," she said. Kenshin paused for a moment, stared at her, and said, "Oh, morning Megumi." "There's breakfast on the table as well as hot tea," said Megumi trying to sound very casual. "Thanks," he replied and walked straight into the dining room. He drank his soup and couldn't get Megumi off his head because he really loved her. Hour after hour, his heart was saying, " I love you, Megumi," constantly. He was thinking about the sensually romantic kiss he had given her last night. She seemed to have responded to his kiss as if she had also loved him but why did she stop the romance? Kenshin thought. Megumi was sweeping the floor with a broom as Yoshi came up to her. "Megumi," he said loudly. "Someone sent you these. He also wants to meet you this afternoon." Megumi thanked Yoshi and looked at the red roses. They were new and freshly adorned by dewdrops. The roses had an aromatic scent that caught her splendor. There was a letter beside them saying, "Megumi, I hope you like these roses. However, they're not as beautiful as you, Love, Aoshi." Megumi was happy to be admired by someone, as how all girls would be after receiving compliments from men. She couldn't wait to meet Aoshi since he would tell her how lovely she was and she would feel inspired. A sudden change has evolved around Aoshi. He turned from an unhappy man to a man who seemed to be happy all of the time. Megumi felt that she had changed him, and that change was a pleasant one. At noon, Aoshi was talking to Megumi in a gentle voice. They were smiling at each other under the same old Sakura tree. " Thanks for the roses!" she said. "They're amazingly lovely. Oh.. And thanks for the bracelet. I'll always wear it wherever I go." Aoshi smoothed her silky hair with his hands and said, " It makes me feel as light as feather when I am near you. I bet every man could not resist you," he replied with slight laughter. Megumi thought he was cute when he laughed so she could not help but laugh back at him. Then, Kenshin saw Megumi and Aoshi spending a very joyful time together and his heart burned with jealousy. His good morning mood turned into a mood of frustration and anger. His smile turned into a frown and his lips turned pale. Kenshin stormed into the house to practice his sword fight. He cut every thick piece of wood in one slash of blade. He hated Aoshi as much a he hated his enemies because of trying to woo Megumi. He lost his senses and was slashing every bit of wood that was left behind. However, he had to come up with a strategy in order to let Aoshi keep his distance from her. He had to be as kind to her as possible so she could like him more. Kenshin walked towards Aoshi and Megumi and pretended to be happy. "Excuse us for a minute, Aoshi. Megumi may we have a word with each other about our relationship?" Aoshi, looking pretty stern, said, "Yes, sure, but better be quick with that." As Megumi and Kenshin walked away from him, he began thinking seriously what's going on between two of them. He loved Megumi, but he was afraid Kenshin could make her fall in love with him. "Hmmmmmmmm. Relationship?" Aoshi thought. Then, something terribly shocking sprung into his mind. "What?!" he whispered to himself. " Kenshin and Megumi are already lovers. This couldn't be! How could be betray Kaoru and take the one I love, that good for nothing samurai! I'll get him!" His look turned into a grave one as he folded his arms. "I'll wait until he comes back," he thought. "I'll show him he can't mess with my Megumi!" "Kenshin, what do you want now?" Megumi asked with loudness in her voice. "Well..er," Kenshin stammered. " Well,..it's just about last night!" Megumi, looking irritable, frowned at Kenshin. "What about it? I thought you have forgotten about it. Well, you apologized, right?" asked Megumi. "Yes but... well, okay, just forget about it. Here, let me take you for a walk." Kenshin said trying best to keep calm. "Oh, alright, but not now. I haven't yet finished my appointment with Aoshi," Megumi replied. Kenshin, looking even more serious, didn't know what to do except to come up with the best conclusion. "Well, I'll come with you then," was his final answer. Megumi, trying best not to let him down, nodded her head and gnawed her lips. Kenshin saw Aoshi's grave face. Aoshi was scowling at him, arms folded. Kenshin couldn't help to render back a furious look. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry Aoshi," Megumi said with gentleness in her voice. "I'll never keep you waiting like this again." After hearing these words, it provoked Kenshin's rage as his face turned red and his eyes turned cruel. "Never mind, Megumi," Aoshi responded. "As long as I'm here, I can wait for you for as long as you need." Megumi looked at Aoshi with gratitude and said, " Thanks, Aoshi. You really are a gentleman." Kenshin's arousing jealousy was now apparent on his face. Aoshi smiled cunningly as he attempted to make Kenshin more and more jealous of him. " Megumi, while you were having a word with him, I decided to find the most beautiful flower around here. Here it is," he said as he pulled out a daisy from his pocket. Megumi who was stunned by his devotion, said in the most happiest voice, " Oh, how lovely of you!" She gave him a small hug to show thanks, but Kenshin quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from Aoshi. " I think its time we return home!" Kenshin said with the extremity of anger. He dragged Megumi towards home as Aoshi called out, "I'll wait for you here again tonight!" Megumi waved goodbye to Aoshi and secretly winked at him.  
  
Kenshin pushed her towards the wall, taking out his sword. "What are you doing?" shouted Megumi. "You'll see what I am going to do!" Kenshin said with coldness in his voice. "At first, I thought you were a kind and caring person," Megumi said with fear. "Now you're becoming a tyrant!" Kenshin's tear fell from his eye and said, "I'm sorry, Megumi. I have to do this because you've let me down!" His sword was pressed against her chest and all of a sudden, her kimono fell to her waist. Luckily, she had bandages tied around her breasts. She gasped, horrified. "Kenshin!" she yelled. "Stop it! Please, stop it! I beg of you!" He pressed his lips against hers and grabbed hold of her waist. Using his sword again, he cut her hair and held it tightly in his hand. He pushed her to the ground and left her there. He didn't want to rape her because she'd inform everyone about this and Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yoshi, would feel resentful towards him and wouldn't respect him anymore. He had just kissed her and cut her hair, that's all.! Megumi sat down crying solemnly. Everyone was away, doing their errands, so nobody could hear her cry. However, Aoshi came in. "Megumi," he aked surprisingly. " Why is your hair cut, and why is your kimono quite loose?" Megumi could not reply because she could not breathe when crying. Instead of continuing to interrogate her, he hugged her gently and consoled her. "It's okay, Megumi. I'll fix up all the mess later on. Don't worry, you still look as beautiful as before. Besides, I think you look prettier because your hair was too long. Now it's just about the right length," he said sympathetically. Megumi knew he was just trying to comfort her, but his words were like a remedy. Megumi grabbed his shirt and threw herself into his arms to feel better. Aoshi kissed her forehead and again, smiled cunningly, knowing he had taken advantage of Kenshin. He knew about the incident because he was spying on Kenshin all along. "Is it Kenshin that's responsible for this?" asked Aoshi. "Yes," she replied breathing heavily. Then Aoshi carried her and took her to his home that night. Aoshi lay her in his bed and said, "get some sleep, beautiful one. Everything will be just fine tomorrow." Megumi was asleep, all tired out from crying. Aoshi, being a good man, went to sleep in another room, which was narrow and uncomfortable. Then suddenly, he saw a silver sword pointing to his chin. A dark, mysterious silhouette appeared as he walked closer to it. That person was no one else but Kenshin! His eyes flashed with anger. " Aoshi, let's have a dual between two of us!" Kenshin said. Aoshi, calmed from his fear, said, "Fine! As long as you want a fight let's have a fight!" "Stand up!" Shouted Kenshin. "Or prove yourself a coward!" "Wait!" interrupted Aoshi. " Let's make a deal. Whoever loses shall leave Megumi alone and not bother her again." Kenshin frowned, nodding his head. "Out of the house! NOW!" he shouted again. Aoshi picked up his sword and left with Kenshin.  
  
The moon was shining above the two of them, preluding the battle. "Begin!" called Kenshin as he ran towards Aoshi. The two swords shone in the light of the moon, banging together at every second. Aoshi's first move wasn't bad at all compared to Kenshin's. However, Kenshin's moves were very quick and Aoshi was finding it hard to fight with him. However, when the two swords were meeting each other for the thirtieth time, Kenshin quickly slashed Aoshi's arm. Aoshi enduring the pain, shouted out, "I'll get you for this!" The fight continued as the two swords continued banging against each other. This time, Aoshi slashed Kenshin on his left arm. Kenshin's eyes flashed, as he yelled loudly. Kenshin, motivated by anger, leaped up and slashed Aoshi's back. Blood dripped severely as he fell to the ground. However, Aoshi could still get up and continued to fight. He picked up his sword and ran towards Kenshin with glowing tints in his eyes. " NOOOOOOO!" came a shriek. Kenshin and Aoshi, shocked by the shriek, paused to see what was happening. There, they saw Megumi's face full of sweat along with eyes wide opened. She was horrified seeing the two of them fight without knowing about the circumstance. "What do you guys think you are doing!" she shouted with a bitter voice. " I woke up hearing swords slashing and I was terrified by your hostility between each other! How could you!" That left Kenshin in deep suspicion since he thought Megumi knew they were fighting for her. "Megumi, who do you love?" said Kenshin with anxiety. "Why are you stopping our fight?" Megumi's tears ran down her cheeks for she had understood the consequence now. Her throbbing heart was half sad and half happy. Sad because she had to be the cause of this severe fight and happy to know that Kenshin loved her. "Kenshin, why didn't you tell me that you love me?" She asked. "Why didn't you do that before kissing me?" The utterance of those words induced Kenshin to feel guilty about what he had done. Tears were crowding in his eyes, making them seem soft with sadness instead of the angry eyes he had during the fight. " I thought you knew!" he said with shame throwing his sword onto the ground and bending down on his knees. "It's okay now, Kenshin. I forgive you for what had happened because I also love you," Megumi said in a calm and placid voice. Kenshin hugged her passionately feeling her warm, sensational body near him. He closed his eyes as constant tears were falling down from his eyes. Megumi, feeling very emotional, responded romantically to his hug as he kissed her. She felt he had shown an intimate apology that was able to make her forget about that incident. As for Aoshi, his face turned pale and his eyes were shining pools of misery. His had hung low for he felt he had done something that wasn't worth anything. Agonized with pain, his heart was torn in two and his nerves seemed to have been shaking with a terrifying, unstoppable beat. He walked back home in a slow, solemn motion. He couldn't sleep that night because lying in bed was similar to lying in a whirlpool of rejection and darkness. Again, Aoshi was all by himself, lonesome and incomplete. Megumi had changed his attitude by making it vivid and cheerful at first, and thus making it gloomy and sullen like before. From the first bracelet to the very last flower, his dreams were shattered. Somehow, someday, he had to find a way to revive the pain of the past and live again. He put himself to sleep by drinking whiskey and rum until he was drunk.  
  
Kenshin and Megumi walked with each other hand in hand, feeling as light as air. Megumi had never seen such kindness in his eyes and such charm from the corner of his lips when he smiled. She had never seen him as happy as this before. Love nourishing the soul was like food to starvation. His eyes met hers like two tiny stars. Kenshin also had never seen such beauty on her face. Her cheeks were as pink as sakura blossoms and her smile was more radiant than ever. Her hair wasn't as long as before but it shone like black Chinese silk under the sun. Most of all, everything around them was creating a joyful song, binding them together. "Kenshin, I think I should go and see Aoshi today." Megumi said. Kenshin nodded his head and said, "sure. Also tell him that I apologize for the conflict between us." As Megumi was on her way to Aoshi's home, Yoshi stopped her in time. "Megumi, you should read this awesome letter!" She took it from Yoshi's hand and read it. It said, "Like a river, my love will follow you wherever you are. My pain will heal soon, but this takes time. I'm on my way to Hokaido. Someday, maybe you and I will see each other again, Love, Aoshi." Megumi felt sorry for him and the letter touched her heart. Then, Kenshin was wondering why she had come back. "What? You're not going?" he asked with confusion. "No, because Aoshi has to spend his time in recovery!" She answered with a wink and a smile. 


End file.
